A data stream includes protocols at multiple layers. A current data stream distribution method is generally: A load balancer receives a data stream; parses the received data stream to obtain protocol data, which is generally a destination IP address, three-tuple information, five-tuple information, or the like of the data steam; distributes the data stream according to the obtained protocol data in the data stream; and sends data streams with same protocol data in a hash or polling manner to an application server for processing.
According to a data stream distribution method provided in the prior art, a load balancer needs to parse a data stream to obtain a specific protocol, so as to distribute the data stream. Due to diversified and complex interface protocols, the load balancer needs to parse data streams corresponding to various interface protocols, leading to more complex data stream distribution processing performed by the load balancer.